Trouble With Brain Switching and Chaos
by JessyCakes5526
Summary: Lock, Shock and Barrel are switched! Lock is in Shocks body Shock is in Barrels body and Barrel is in Lock body. Jack sends the trio to see Chaos. Invader Zim cross over.Manga Ranga'sRanga is also in this story
1. WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY DRESS!

My first Fanfic and I rather proud. I do not own any of the characters but Chaos, Tim Burton is lucky to own the others.   
-----------------------------------  
"This is stupid!" complained Shock. "Well so are you but you don't here me complaining!" snapped Lock. "Shhh!!" whispered Barrel before a fight started "He's coming!!" The trio hushed, even Shock, not wanting to ruin their plans to prank Jack.   
-----------  
" I don't know" protested Jack 

"Nonsense!!" replied Dr. Finklestine "It's 99.9 safe! Plus the brats deserve a good lesson!"

"What about the other .1?" asked Jack

"Hmmm.." he pondered for a moment "Never mind that. It will never happen!"   
At that he pressed a button on his wheelchair and a rather large laser came out started glowing like it was going to shoot then disappeared.

"Uh I think it's broken" said Jack 

"Yes well I wiil go and fix it.. Good day Jack!" he said and took off.

"OOOKKK.."

----------------   
"What the heck was that!!" Shock screeched then covered her mouth realizing Jack was still out there.

"Lock..Barrel.." she turned to the boys but they were fast asleep. "Wake..up .you.. idiots..."she yawned then fell asleep with her fellow cohorts.

--------------  
"Ugh my head" complained Lock

"Aww suck it up you wimp" yawned Shock

"What are we doing out side!!" screeched Shock

"Uh we probable fell asleep" Lock said to state the obvious.

"Really that was the last thing on my list of 'Being outside when you wake up'" she said sarcastically hitting Lock on the side of his head.

The trio were not morning people.

When Shock gained her sight she looked at Lock and was ready to start screaming at him for no apparent reason when she screeched...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY DRESS!!!"

Lock shrieked and jumped back realizing she was right.

Barrel yawned and sat up " Good morning Shock" he said to Lock. Then he turned to Shock "Good morning Barrel" then he paused "Wait I'M Barrel!!" The trio looked at each other for a moment then ran screaming to Skeleton manor.


	2. WHAT! NO WAY! NEVER!

"Jack JACK!!!!!" the trio cried as they ran trough the twon and up to his door 

"JACK!!!"  
----------  
"Jack get the door please..."yawned Sally

Jack, doing whatever his rag doll lover says, got up and went to the door  
--------------  
When Jack opened to door he found him self face to face with Lock Shock and Barrel all yelling at him at the same time

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Screamed Jack his head now throbbing

"Tell me what is going on"

"It's along story..." said Shock

"No it's not" said Barrel

"Shut up what do you know you-"

"Just tell me!!!" cried Jack

"OK here's how it went"  
--------------   
"Then we came running to your door and Sally told you to get the door and-"

"Wait how do you know what Sally said if you weren't there??" asked Jack

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I DIDN'T WRITE THIS FANFIC!!!!" (Bad Shock no breaking the 4th wall!!)

"OK.. well the only thing I can think of is seeing Chaos...she a mad scientist right???" asked Jack

"WHAT!! NO WAY!!!!!NEVER!!!"screamed Lock "Chaos is crazy!!!"

"Sure she kinda wired but you to aren't that different I mean you both have red hair and pale skin, devil horns and tail you two could be related!!"said Barrel before he relised Lock was about to strangle him

"Well i don't have real devil horns so HA!!!" cried Lock

"Your hair is cruled up like some so close enough!!"said Shock "But why are you so scared of her???

""I'm not scared she's just crazy!!!I'm not going!!!" cried Lock

As the trio keep fighting Jack rubbed his head and shut the door.   
------------  
Me:So you people like??tell me if i should make a longer chapter 'cause i can.

Lock:Yeah right and why am I always said to look like Chaos and Ranga!!!Their both freaks who love coffee!!

Me:So!!Coffee is good...Oh and Chaos will be in the next chapter..

Lock Duh...

Me: and Ranga!!Manga Ranga's character

Lock:NOOO not Chaos AND Ranga

Me;I know...I pray for you Lock


	3. We?

" I can't believe you knocked Lock out!! " cheered Barrel

"He was getting on my nerves, I want my body back and Lock's little fear of Chaos will NOT get in my way!!"

After a couple of hours the two, due to one knocked out, were face to face with a blood red door, shaped like a teardrop, floating on nothing.

"Wired…." Barrel said slowly

"Well let's go" said a slightly frightened Shock

Barrel opened the door and the two, hesitantly, walked in dragging Lock behind them. As they walked through the air seem thick and Shock didn't know about Barrel but she needed to breath. They finally reached the end and Shock was gasping for air. When she was ready to go again she realized Lock woke up…he was crying.

"You idiot!!" Shock said slapping him, witch was a little wired slapping her own body

"What was that for!!" Lock screamed through tears

"For being you!!"

"I hate you!!"

"I hate you more!!"

"Well I hate you both now lets get on with this!!" cried Barrel

Lock and Shock turned their backs on each other but nodded in agreement. The three walked deeper in the dark place until they heard a blood curdling scream coming towards them. A girl comes running with a huge gash on her belly, she takes one glace a them as she ran by then screamed harder.

"WAIT!!!" shouted a short red haired kid as she ran into view. She had to be about Lock's height with her hair pulled back in two pigtails and a lab coat with blood splattered all over it. She had devil horn and a devil tall and a small little pumpkin necklace. "WE'RE NOT DONE RUNNING TESTS ON YOU!!!"

"We?" Shock asked confused.

"NO!!! Gosh dang it!" the red head shouted

"Chaos? Who was that?" asked Barrel

"and what do you mean 'We'?" repeated Shock

Chaos stopped, startled then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Lock gathered his courage "We were about to ask the same thing!!"

"I LIVE HERE!!! SHOCK!!"

"I'm Shock" said the skeleton impersonator

Chaos looked confused "But your Barrel"

"Actually I am" said the devil raising his hand

"but…you..I"

"We switched bodies some how" explained Shock

"So let me get this straight," she said "Your Shock," she pointed at Barrel "Your Barrel," she continued pointing at Lock "and your…Lock?" she asked pointing at Shock.

"Yep" smiled Barrel and raised his hand "You nailed it!!"

Chaos slapped his hand hard. Barrel continued to smile then turned around "Ow!!"

"So what did you mean by 'We'?" Shock asked once more.

"Oh!! Because I have a friend over!!" she replied

Lock snorted "_You_ have _friends_"

"Who?" questioned Barrel

"Hi guys!!" said a cheery voice.

Another red head stepped out into their view. She was taller then Chaos with her hair pulled back in a low pigtail and a similar lab coat with a green and black swirl necklace. She would have been taken for normal if you didn't know her and she didn't have a matching green and black swirl as her right eye.

"NO!!!!" wailed Lock

"RANGA!!" Barrel shouted as he ran up and hugged her

"This is wired" she said "usually it's the opposite. Lock wails no and Barrel hugs me"

Chaos smiled "No that's right"

"Wha?"

"You see they switched body's. Lock's in Shock's, Shock's in Barrel's and Barrel's in Lock's."

"Oh"

"Hey Ranga what are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you guys knew each other!" said Shock

Ranga and Chaos looked at each other as if deciding to tell them or not

"You see…"


	4. So whos first?

Sorry it took so long to update I'll try to do it more often. I do not own Ranga she's Manga-Ranga's ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Ranga hesitated "You guys know I travel everywhere Right?"

Barrel shrugged but nodded.

Well I accidentally fell into this place thus….meeting Chaos." She smiled as Lock continued to cry.

"But we lost our subject." Sighed Chaos

"Why do you have a 'subject'?" questioned Shock

Ranga shrugged "for the heck of it. Even though I'm not to into that bloody stuff" she shuddered

Chaos grinned, "I am!!" then she got serious. Barrel saw that so did her necklace. "So know what are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Jack said that maybe you could help us?" Barrel said slowly still looking and Chaos' necklace.

"Sure why not?" Chaos looked at Ranga who was staring suspiciously at Barrel "What?"

Ranga looked at her some what startled "Oh uh Barrel keeps staring at you"

Barrel bolted up "HER NECKLACE!!!"

Chaos laughed and Barrel saw the necklace's face change again.

"HA!!" Barrel shouted "It shows all the expressions you do!!"

Chaos snickered "Yeah you got me it's like a mood necklace but literally."

Shock looked at her confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It controls my mood, you know keeps it…normal"

Lock snorted again. They all turned and look at him.

"What?" He protested. They ignored him.

"So with out it…." Shock started

"..you go" Barrel said

"Crazy?" Chaos finished. "Yeah pretty much." She surged so lets see what we can do for you."

"Again with the 'WE'" Lock snapped

"Well I can't do it on my own." Chaos replied

Ranga's smile grew "You scared Lock?" she asked innocently

"NEVER!!!" he sneered the fear clear in his voice. Ranga snickered.

"This way" Chaos pointed towards the lab that none of the trio spotted before hand. They gawked at all the strange tools laid out before them. Barrel felt himself shudder.

"So" Chaos grinned "Who wants to go first?"


End file.
